


Birthday Surprise (Security Breach Short-Fic)

by Sombras_Secret_Database



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombras_Secret_Database/pseuds/Sombras_Secret_Database
Summary: Sombra decides to surprise her favorite blue bird for her birthday. She shows up while Pharah is at work, and sets up a sweet surprise for her lover.





	Birthday Surprise (Security Breach Short-Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is one of my first fanfics in a long while, and is dedicated to my partner for their birthday. I hope you all enjoy. It was posted originally on my tumblr.

Sombra had been planning for weeks now to surprise her favorite blue bird for her birthday. She’d even put in for vacation time from Talon. She was sure they could go without their handy dandy hacker for the week so she’d caught the first flight out of town to Giza, Egypt.

Once there she’d hailed a cab to the Security Chief’s apartment. She smiled to herself as she dropped her bags to unlock the door with the purple key Fareeha had given her on their sixth month anniversary. It was her safe place away from Talon and everything else if her world came crashing down again, and her lover seemed to hope that it would convince her to eventually leave Talon behind and get on the right side of the law eventually. If she was being honest the thought had crossed her mind on more than one occasion, but she always weighed the risk that Talon might not only come after her, but Fareeha as well.

She shook the thought from her head once more before stepping into the empty apartment with her dufflebags. Fareeha was at work so she had plenty of time to set up for her birthday, and her surprise. She set her bags down on the couch before unzipping the one full of party decorations that she’d had custom ordered for Fareeha. Most of the supplies was colored blue and gold like the suit Fareeha wore when she was on duty. She could set those up while the cake was baking in the oven.

She headed into the kitchen area placing a grocery bag full of frosting, cake mix, eggs, and oil that she’d purchased on the drive from the airport. She pulled out the dishes she needed to start baking Fareeha’s birthday cake. She wasn’t the greatest cook considering how often she ordered out, but she figured she could at the very least manage a simple birthday cake.

It wasn’t long before she was dusted with mix after accidentally turning the mixer on too high. Sombra grimaced before switching the setting and starting it up again. It was a simple chocolate box mix, but she’d added a little bit of cayenne to give it a small kick. After all, Fareeha always said she was a little spicy.

After getting the cake in the oven the hacker started making a red raspberry and strawberry filling for the middle layer of the cake. She’d seen it before on one of those cooking shows Gabe was always watching when they had some downtime at base. It was the only time he seemed less grumpy, and sometimes she wondered if he used to cook for the members of Blackwatch and Overwatch like he did for them. She popped the filling into the refrigerator to let it cool while she got to work on the rest of her birthday surprise.

Sombra grabbed a stool and started hanging decorations from the ceiling with tape. She almost fell more than a few times, but it was going to be worth it when she saw the look of surprise on Fareeha’s face. She smiled to herself as she looked over her work feeling a sense of accomplishment that she’d managed to hang it all up by herself, but she nearly panicked when the smell of burning hit her nose.

The hacker rushed into the kitchen nearly forgetting to put on the mittens before pulling the cake out of the oven. A sigh of relief left her lips when she realized it wasn’t the cake that was burning, but some batter that had spilled out into the bottom of the oven. She set the pan on top of the stove and used toothpicks to check if it was done. It came out clean and she left the cake there to cool while she popped the second cake pan into the oven to bake while she went to set up her extra surprise in Fareeha’s bedroom.

Blue rose petals fell onto the bed while she tossed them from her hand trying to spread them out in the shape of a heart. It was so cliché and cheesy, but she was that kind of romantic who enjoyed the cheesy things. She set up candles around the room, but she didn’t light them just yet because with her luck she’d probably start a fire before the Egyptian even walked through the door.

She left the bedroom and headed back into the kitchen to put the cake together. She flipped the pan over onto a cutting board and prayed the cake wasn’t stuck to the pan as she pulled it up. She smiled when she saw a perfectly round shaped cake on the board when she raised the pan. She grabbed the frosting she’d dumped into a zip-lock bag and started piping a rim around the top of the cake. Once that was set she scooped spoonfuls of the mixed berry filling into the middle before placing the other layer of cake on top. She frosted the rest of the cake in a blue colored vanilla frosting and when that was done she piped “happy birthday” in yellow. Once the candles were in place she set the cake on the island counter, and started cleaning up the mess she’d made while cooking and decorating.

Almost an hour passed before she heard the jingle of keys at the door. She quickly shut off the lights, lit the candles on the cake, and hid behind the island counter. She heard the door swing open and the sound of Fareeha’s favorite pair of leather boots on the wooden floors.

“Surprise!” Sombra practically beamed as she popped up from behind the counter when Fareeha switched on the lights. A small smiled tugged at the corner of the Security Chief’s lips before she walked over to the shorter woman and lifted her into a hug. Fareeha captured her lips in a deep and longing kiss while her hands gripped under her thighs before she lifted the hacker onto the counter top. “Easy pajarita.” She breathed out as she placed her hands on Fareeha’s chest pulling back to look at her. “You have to blow out your candles.”

“I missed you.” Fareeha said low as she kissed along her neck.

“And I missed you too, but you’re supposed to be eating cake not me.” Sombra chuckled as the Egyptian’s lips tickled the crook of her neck.

“I could eat both.” She grinned before pulling back giving her lover space.

“But I baked the cake all by myself. You have to taste it amor.” She said as she hopped down from the counter and guided Fareeha to the cake. “Now make a wish.”

Fareeha smiled and leaned forward to blow out the candles. Small wisps of smoke came off the wax sticks as she straightened back up.

“I don’t need to wish for something I already have.” She said as she faced Sombra pulling her close again. The hacker smiled before taking a dollop of frosting from the cake and bringing it to Fareeha’s lips.

“Try the cake first, and then I can show you the rest of your surprise.” She told her. Fareeha took her finger into her mouth licking off the blue frosting. The sight alone had the hacker’s caramel skin flushing pink with desire, but she shook the lewd imaginations away before pulling her hand back and taking a hold of Fareeha’s hand. She lead her through the apartment up the bedroom where she’d set up the flowers and candles. “I know it’s a little cheesy, but I thought you’d like it.” A smile graced Fareeha’s lips again and she looked down at her shorter lover.

“I love it. It’s more than I ever could’ve asked for.” She told her warmly before she whisked her off her feet and carried her to the bed laying her down in the center of the flower petals. “Now let me thank you for it.”

Sombra bit her bottom lip rolling it between her teeth at the desire she heard in her lover’s voice. It always made her voice deeper and huskier than it usually was and it sent pools of heat to her core.

“You can unwrap your birthday present now.” She grinned as she cupped Fareeha’s face before pulling her into another deep and heated kiss while her lover’s hands started to wander down her sides tugging at the waistband of her leggings.

It was a long night of the two lovers getting reacquainted with each other’s bodies after spending months apart from each other while they both carried on in their separate day to day lives. They didn’t see each other as often as they would like to, but they always made the most out of every secret visit between them.

Fin.


End file.
